User blog:Goddess of Despair/Modern user tourney FINAL survivor free for all
I feel my user tourney is slowly getting boring and crappy. Also lots of other tourneys are coming up so instead of ending the tourney with wasted intries, I am putting all survivors up aginast each other. The bloodiest free for all ever to see deadliest fiction is here. Its time to answer the question we all are asking, who is deadliest? Redkite History-Graduated from Cambridge Regional University after enrolling on OTC (Officers Training Core) and joined Royal Marine Commandos as an officer. After 2 years, joined Special Air Service on B squadron and operated with the Special Air Service for 11 years. After Special Air Service became a detective for Scotland Yard. Highly experienced in aspects of Special Forces including small and large scale combat, close quarters combat, personal and direct first aid, hand to hand combat (Krav Maga, Boxing, Swordsmanship), experienced in a variety of weaponary, read many books and studied on many battles and studied military history as an additional subject at University, intelligent detective mind. Thundrti No history avlable. MilitaryBrat History-age: 38, Branch of serivce: Army, Delta Force. Todd joined the army after graduating high school. He was sent to Afghanistan after 9/11, and earned a Silver Star for rescuing a wounded soldier. Todd was sent back to the states to recover from wounds. After he recovered he decided to go to Ranger training. He graduated with a class of about 30 men. Eventually he was deployed to North Korea to help combat the North Koreans after they invaded South Korea on December 21, 2012. It was there he earned the Army's Distinguished Service Cross for taking out an enemy bunker full of North Korean officers planning a nuke attack on the United States. He was selected to go through Delta training in the summer of 2013 where he did exceptional. Cfp3157 History- This man has a long military career. Graduating at West Point, he fought for the US Army for about two years before he was honorably discharged from service after breaking his leg in a fight. Then he joined the FFL and served the normal five years. After that, he served in the Royal Marine Commandos and managed to last four years in their service. Then came his one year swith the Irish Army Rangers and his two years with Kampscfimmer. Now 35, he serves on the Chicago Police Department. So-Pro Warrior History-Name (Classified) Nicknamed "Rook"- "Rook" is what the US military takes as the best of the best. Rook joined the United States Marine Corps as soon as he turned 19. He passed through the training and was able to score very high in all weapon categories and physicality tests. He was sent to Iraq and Afgan where he made himself a legend fighting the Taliban for 5 years without getting wounded ever. He showed himself as a great leader and tactician as he was able to lead his men to take out snipers, Machine Gun Posistions, and clear houses full of Taliban without getting a single man killed or wounded. He made himself even more of a legend when he bravely ran into the middle of maching gun fire to rescue two wounded Marines and saved their lives doing so. He was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions and after fighing for 5 Years returned home. However he wasn't done just yet. Instead of retiring he wanted to keep fighting for the United States and so the United States made him become part of the Marine Force Recon and would continue to fight the Taliban in Iraq and Afghan for 10 more years before finally retiring but coming back a hero and a legend for his bravery, tactics, marksmanship, hand-to-hand skills, and his skills when one day when he saved some Japanese troops who were helping the US soldiers in retaking a town from the Taliban and they thanked him with a Japanese Ninjato and his skills with it became better and better each day and traded his combat knife for the Ninjato taking down many Taliban with it. Dr. Las Moore History-Some old hard black dude from tha hood who don't play by the rules. A true and experienced gangsta as well as a Hitman for the sake of being a Hitman. Voting Since this is so large the voters will organize votes like this: 1st to die, 2nd to die, etc. Each vote counts as a vote as long as a reason is given for each place on the battle. Voting ends on 12/25/2012. Who will be the deadliest modern user? The battle begins! Las is opening random crates in the warehouse when he sees Thund walk inside. Las decides that he is a threat and yells “Hey asshole!” Thund looks at Las and notices him motion to grab his MGL and quickly gets out of the way. Las fires and blew up several crates near Thund, who was hit in several places by wood. Thund moaned in pain as Cfp heard the gunshots and entered the building as well. He sees Las begin to fire on Thund’s position with a SCAR and he quickly shot Las twice in the body and once in the head with his BAR. Las-KIA Thund-Alive Cfp-Alive MilitaryBrat-Alive Redkite-Alive So-Pro-Alive Thund manages to stand up with his NRS and shoots the knife at Cfp. He misses and Cfp shoots Thund several times with his BAR. Thund’s corpse fell onto the ground a bloody mess. . Las-KIA Thund-KIA Cfp-Alive MilitaryBrat-Alive Redkite-Alive So-Pro-Alive Redkite and MilitaryBrat enter the building (in separate areas) and all three noticed each other, and a three way fire fight began. MiliartyBrat and Cfp both focused fire on Redkite, who was easily pinned by the two warriors. Redkite set down his claymore and then turned to see Cfp in close range with his ballistic knife. Redkite drew his switchblade and charged at Cfp. Cfp launched a ballistic blade at Redkite, only to miss him and he quickly reloaded his blade as Redkite was in melee range. The two exchanged blows until Redkite heard footsteps behind him and he stabbed his knife into Cfp’s gut and threw him into the direction of the noise. Cfp slammed into MiliartyBrat and before the two could move, Redkite’s claymore activated, killing them both. Las-KIA Thund-KIA Cfp-KIA MilitaryBrat-KIA Redkite-Alive So-Pro-Alive So-Pro entered the warehouse finally and spotted Redkite. Redkite drew his sig and fired at So-Pro while slowly advancing towards him. So-Pro dived into cover and sprayed through his cover hoping to hit Redkite. So-Pro heard a click and turned to see Redkite on his flank trying to reload his empty gun. So-Pro smiled and lifted his uzi, but was out of ammo on it. Redkite made eye contact. Both warriors set down their guns and drew their blades. Redkite charged at So-Pro who did a horizontal slash low towards Redkite’s legs. Redkite jumped over the slash and hit So-Pro with the handle of his knife. So-Pro stumbled back words dropping his ninjato. Redkite went for a thrust but So-Pro side stepped and kicked him in the back. So-Pro retrieved his ninjato and did a vertical slash which Redkite blocked with the ballistic knife he picked up from Cfp. Redkite kicked So-Pro in the gut and he ddropped his ninjato. Redkite fired his ballistic knife blade; it hit the ground next to SO-Pro. So-Pro picked up the blade and as Redkite closed in stabbed it into his throat. Las-KIA Thund-KIA Cfp-KIA MilitaryBrat-KIA Redkite-KIA So-Pro-Alive Category:Blog posts